bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Animeluvr92
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Ukitake's fate page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 02:07, July 28, 2009 RE:Aizen I personally did the references for Aizen's pages and I have already talked with other Admin about this. It has been confirmed in both manga and anime that Aizen has never said nor even insinuated that he has reached the highest level in anything. Thats fan speculation and assumption of his power, but he never says it nor makes any reference to his power in that speech. That is why it was taken out its not true.Salubri 04:01, 9 August 2009 (UTC) User Page Policy Hi. As set out in our User Page Policy, users should not remove posts from their talk pages, especially when they are from an admin. I have restored the message you removed. For further information on our policies, please see here: Bleach Wiki:Policy. Let me know if you have any questions about this. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:44, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Committee Hello there Animeluvr, I am Minato. It has come to my attention that no one has said anything to u about the Committee or u'or nomination. The Admins r talking it over and haven't dismissed u. I am not sure how long it will take, but just so u know u haven't been dismissed. About the Committee. I know that we have alot of editors here, but try doing minor edits if u can't find any bigger ones just to try and get u'or edit count up some, atleast above 100 as it would help u'or chances. If u have any questions feel free to ask me. On a more personnal note u said on u'or userpage that u felt Bleach.Wikia is one of the most compiled and organized out there. For someone like me who has spent alot of time trying to make this site better I just wanted to say thank u. It means alot to me to hear someone say that. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 22:59, December 9, 2009 (UTC) No prob. Firstly, the section I added on Sajin's page could use a little work. I didn't include Tosens comments for revenge and I was kinda moot on what his sense of justice is. So if u want u could be a little more precise there. Just beacuse someone adds somthing before u do doesn't mean its entirely accurate, spelled right, or the sentence structure is right. Bout the Committee. We r probably going to have an initiation with the thre of u. If all of u pass a Sixth Seat will most likely be added which would be u'or position(if u pass). Tho we haven't decided what the initiation will be yet. This is so we can observe u'or edit quality firsthand. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 20:52, December 10, 2009 (UTC) dont deltete the right information on spoilers you ..... >_< >.< Don't worry about it. I actually deleted it because the information did seem doubtful, and I could not find any spoiler info anywhere else, which further led me to believe that he was only posting his predictions. He's been blocked for vandalizing other pages, so it doesn't matter anymore. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC)